Alexander Burn
'Alexander Burn '(SN: 05555-44727-AB) is a SPARTAN-IV and leader of Fireteam Magma. Burn was formerly a Lieutenant Colonel in the UNSC Marine Corps before becoming a SPARTAN. Biography Early Life Burn was born and raised in the city of New Alexandria, Reach; where he grew up amidst the large city. His parents were both wealthy business executives, affording him an expensive education at a private institution. Early in life, Burn became good friends with Benjamin Falk. The two did not attend the same school, but often spent time together roaming the city. As they grew up side-by-side, they became an inseparable team. One of their favorite pastimes was participating in a virtual military simulation, in which Burn developed tactical strategies while Falk handled most of the shooting. On the morning of August 23, 2552, Burn and his parents gathered their belongings and made their way to the city's spaceport to board an evacuation ship bound for Earth. On their way, they were ambushed by an Elite wielding a Type-1 Energy Sword. Burn told his parents to run while he distracted it. He dodged the Elite's first few swings, before it managed to strike him in his felt arm. Burn inched backwards across the ground while the Elite moved in for the finishing blow. Just before the Elite could swing, a bullet pierced its helmet, killing it. The shot was fired by SPARTAN-B312 who approached Burn. Without saying a word, B312 took the Energy Sword out of the Elite's lifeless hand and offered it to him. Burn accepted it cautiously, and thanked him. B312 simply nodded and ran off. Burn reunited with his parents at the spaceport, but hesitated to get on-board as he did not see Ben. His parents pulled him on, assuring him Ben had made it out on another ship. Marine Corps Career Upon arriving on Earth, Burn immediately enlisted with the UNSC Marine Corps, having just turned eighteen two months prior. By the Battle of Earth in October, Burn was fully trained and stationed in Cleveland, Ohio, United States of America. After the Battle of Earth, Burn served in multiple small campaigns within the Sol System. He demonstrated a remarkable talent for devising ingenious tactical strategies, and thus rapidly rose through the ranks. By the fall of 2555, Burn had reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel at the age twenty-one. On January 9, 2556, Burn formally resigned from the Marine Corps to start a life with his fiancé Samantha Aran. Family Life After resigning from the Marine Corps, Burn and Aran married on May 2, 2556. They lived together in the suburbs of Cleveland, Ohio. On February 26, 2557, Aran gave birth to Evelyn. However, due to an undiscovered condition afflicting her, Aran went into cardiac arrest and died within the minute. Devastated by her death, Burn plummeted into a pit of depression and alcoholism. -wip- SPARTAN Career In late January, 2558, Burn received a call from the UNSC asking him to fly to their headquarters in Sydney, Australia. Hesitant, he told them he would wait until after his daughter's first birthday to come. His parents flew in for Evelyn's birthday, and took her home with them the following day. The next day, Burn contacted the UNSC to tell them he was on his way. Upon arriving in Sydney, Burn was immediately brought to a room with Jun-A266. Jun introduced himself, including that he was a member of Noble Team and the two exchanaged stories of Burn's rescue at the hands of B312, and the heroic sacrifices of Jun's former teammates. Jun then asked Burn if he would like to become a SPARTAN. -wip- Trivia *Burn chose the color for his armor based on the fact that the hottest stars burn purple; however, humans can only see the blue light they emit. He has told others that he thought it was a funny pun of his last name. His favorite color is actually orange. Gallery Category:SPARTAN-IV